A Jeff the Killer x OC Love-story
by jena-tomas
Summary: So yeah, says it in the title. T-rated to be safe, rating may go up later. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Jeff the killer x OC love story

A/N: This is a story that a plot bunny dropped in my brain during Pre-Algebra. No flames or I'll send an army of Hidan's to you after telling them you don't believe in Jashin. I only own my OC.

Hi, I'm Recila Taisha Kincil, and I'm about to tell you about how I met Jeff the killer.

Walking to my cousin's house, just a little up the block from mine; I heard quick steps behind me. Now, me being myself; I immediately started running. Now I know you might be thinking, 'what if it was a dog, or something?' well let me ask you, can a dog giggle? No? That's what I thought; now if you excuse me, I have some running to do.

"Oh, I love a good chase!" The creepy dude behind me crooned. "Ah, creepy dude with no eyelids, why you case me?!" I shrieked. Turning the corner, the creepy dude's giggles started becoming insane laughter. Hearing that, I knew it was _**about to go down**_.

Stopping to catch my breath, I smiled 'If I'm gonna die, it's gonna be on my terms!' I thought to myself.

Gripping my pen when I heard the steps stop behind me, I turned. For some reason, all through this ordeal; I couldn't stop smiling. When I really saw his face, I mean _really_ saw his face; my smile turned into a demented grin. "Damn dude, besides all the crazy; you look kinda hot!" I cooed to him. I could tell he was confused, his lidless eyes kinda got bigger and his smile got a little smaller. "What, you're not scared of me?" He asked, he kinda sounded mad. The kind of mad one gets when their confused. "Naw, I'm scared of ya alright, but I'm allowed to appreciate ya looks, ain't I?" I asked him playfully.

Sorry about the cliffhanger! HAHAH! Anyways, wait for the next chapter to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 enjoy Peoples

He really was a sight under all the crazy. He had a lithe figure; but he wasn't scrawny, he had more muscle than the normal runner, but was still not over whelming like most. His face is what drew me in.

He had the most beautiful straight black hair, if you could look past the blood. His eyebrows were thin and arched, kinda regal looking. The eyes are what really got me, now most would be repulsed by the no lids thing; but they look like pools of dark really rich molten chocolate.

His nose was about medium in length and added more to the natural beauty of his face, and accentuated his jaw-line.

Now his mouth is what drew me in, and also creped me out. It really was beautiful in a morbid way. It reached up to his cheek-bones on both sides, and made him have a permanent smile. His teeth were, despite what most think, a shining though not crazily so white.

Now that I'm done fan-girling (shivers) over the dude, let's continue; yes?

He started giggling again, while I liked the sound of his laugh/giggle; he was avoiding the question.

Not liking that he was avoiding my question, I threw a spare pen at him. "Ouch! Damn!" He shouted more than that, but I was to busy laughing at the time. Holding my side, I finally got enough hold on myself to be able to talk. "Ha…Damn that was funny! Oi don't go glaring at me! You're the one who was avoiding the question!" I shouted since he started looking at me with the stink eye.

While glaring at me, his smirk got a little bit bigger. Finally pulling the pen from his hand, he threw it at my feet.

"Okay, I did deserve that, but still man, watch where you throw that!" I complained to him. Pouting at his growing smile, I flipped him off. "Hot-cake, its not funny, I don't care how cute you are." I said still pouting at him.

"Ah, don't be that way!" he said playfully waving his knife in the air. Done with this moment of randomness, I got my trusted weapon ready and waited for him to stop laughing.

"Hmm, finally taking this seriously are we?" He said flirtatiously, while walking over to me; I swear he had a swagger!

"I take everything seriously Love, why don't you come closer and find out?" I asked with a grin, I mean really I was hyped up and ready to stab his pretty ass.

"Oh~ Raunchy and ready to throw down, I'm starting to like you; to bad you have to GO TO SLEEP!" He shrieked dementedly, while slashing my neck.

A/N: Enjoy `-~- Sorry for the cliffhanger! Read to find out what happens next!


	3. I'm still alive, so another chapter!

Hey guys, sorry about the wait the internets been down…again. Anyway, enjoy chapter three!

"Shit!" I shrieked as the knife cut through the flesh of my throat. Cupping my throat, to try to keep from bleeding out, I stabbed him _literally_ in the _ass_. Not thinking that I would still be able to attack him, the stab to the ass, as you can imagine, came as a great surprise.

"What the Hell?" He shrieked. While he was preoccupied, I took the time given to me to examine my neck more carefully. As it turns out, I over reacted, it was really only a flesh wound. At the most I would have a scar, I have always wanted to have a scar around my neck like the Undertaker, and so I'll be ok.

Finally getting the pen out his ass, he looked at me with annoyance in his eyes. He seriously just stood there and stared at me… For five freaking minutes! Not only that but when I started taking stepping away from him he matched me step-for-step!

After getting bored of this, I just kind of stood there, waiting for him to snap out of what-ever kind of funk he was in. It was another two minutes before he started to come out of what I can only guess was craziness induced mild Black-out, in which he just followed movements.

Or, and this would be the most likely, I'm just crazy. But that's beside the point; he was coming towards me, with something like surprise in his eyes.

"You're the only person who's ever managed to actually catch my interest, what is your name?" He said with no room for arguments.

"Well good-sir," I said with my most sarcastic noble voice. "My name is Recila, but to satisfy my own curiosity; why are you only concerned with my name when I just stabbed your ass, _literally_?"

I know it's short, but please knew that the rest will be up soon! Bye Guys!


End file.
